


Stitches and Stars

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Could be sad, Dead Mary Parker, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, idk up to you i guess, kinda sweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 22 and 25 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Mary Parker & Peter Parker
Series: Spooktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 4





	Stitches and Stars

When Peter was younger, he would sit and watch his mother knit and embroider.

He grew to be obsessed with space and stars.

His bedroom ceiling had glow in the dark stars and models of ships.

And now on nights where life seems hard and Spider-Man seems more like a burden than a blessing, he climbs onto the roof and stares up into the sky, wrapped up in the blanket he helped his mom make.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Ao3. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and A03 and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
